WaywardBombshell (Ranara Tanactus)
Ranara Tanactus, or "Rana" was a member of the forum later revealed to be the long lost biological mother of Neralya Ral'serah and a business partner of Varia'Zian, or forums user Rivet. She currently works in "shipment" along with Varia on their modest ship, the Ortan. So far, she's very laid-back on the forums and doesn't seem to take much on it very seriously. Probably for the better. All About Appearances Like most turians, Rana is tall and physically fit, though very slender. Although she's very plain in coloration, her features are considered rather attractive by turian standards. Despite having spent the majority of her free lifetime in dangerous situations, her scarring is very minimal, the result of almost always being properly armored and scarily competent in combat. She's very proud of this fact. Fashion-wise, when not wearing some form of armor, Rana's clothing tends to be oddly on the revealing side for someone of her species, modesty clearly not being a priority. Color-wise she tends to favor greens and whites, though like most people she'll happily wear other colors as well. Biography Born and raised on Digeris, Rana's early life was again, very typical of a turian. She was raised under the Hierarchy and started bootcamp at 15, where skill-wise, she flourished, but under authority, she struggled. As a result, she was given a steady career as a soldier but would likely never advance too far into the tier system, deemed as unfit for any sort of leadership position. Prone to flights of fancy and making rash decisions, she ended up leaving Citadel space to head towards the Terminus Systems, following a then-boyfriend and officially making herself a deserter. Her boyfriend would later leave her stranded, and it was from that point on that Rana would turn to a life of crime. Originally, this was through simply freelance mercenary work, but eventually, she'd become a pirate as part of batarian crime boss Narrok Ral'serah, where she did well for herself, but ultimately felt unsatisfied. In an ill thought-out attempt to make her life feel more fulfilling, at 23, she got herself pregnant, left Narrok's crew, fled to Omega, and then later fled again to a remote turian colony in the Traverse. On her way there, Neralya Tanactus was born. Raising Nera in that rural colony would prove to be fulfilling, but difficult, and after a few years of being determined to raise her daughter on her own, she would later come to the conclusion that she needed help, and she needed to get her as far away from Terminus space as possible. Her attempt to get her daughter to her parents on Digeris would unfortunately be cut short when the ship she was on was raided by none other than Narrok and his crew. In the scuffle, Rana ended up getting shot and being left for dead, and unbeknownst to her, Nera ended up being taken in by Narrok to be raised as sort-of-his-own. Perhaps thankfully, Rana was at least found not long after by a Hierarchy patrol, where she was healed up, taken in, and unfortunately sent to prison when it was discovered that she had been a deserter. Cut to 20 years later and the Reaper War, and Rana was given an opportunity to leave what would have been a much longer sentence on the condition that she helped fight Reaper forces. She agreed, and against all odds survived, and after the war she was pardoned, finally allowed to live her own life once again, provided she kept her actions legal. To Rana's credit, she tried hard to abide by that, working hard at a factory job to earn money to find the daughter that she hoped against all hope was still alive. It didn't last long, and eventually again she turned to crime, this time stealing a skycar, and later a ship from a local turian gang in an attempt to find her daughter. It was here that she met her future business partner and friend, Varia'Zian, and it was here that Varia would initially unwillingly but accidentally join the turian woman in finding her child once again. Three years later and with the help of Varia and others, she would find Nera, much to her immense and undying joy, despite her daughter not being quite what Rana expected. Currently, the two are working on reconnecting and catching up on lost time, though it is a long and arduous process. According to Rana, though, one that is very much and incredibly worth it. Connections * Neralya Ral'serah- Rana's long-lost daughter and one of the leaders of a security group called the Sarvhi Blades. The two have just recently reunited and are getting to know each other after years of separation, though it's an incredibly slow process. Nera's life isn't what Rana wanted it to be for her daughter, but she's incredibly proud of her nonetheless. * Varia'Zian vas Ortan- A quarian that Rana met on the Citadel after unintentionally kidnapping her while trying to escape a local gang's pursuit. The two had a rocky start because of it, but have since become business partners and very close friends, despite their still-frequent bickering. * Fenir'Drow vas Shellen- Nera's boyfriend and co-leader of the Sarvhi Blades. As with Nera, Rana is just getting to know him, but so far she seems to be rather fond of the quarian, as he treats her daughter very well. Although she doesn't know this, he is one of the main reasons that Nera considered reconciling with Rana. * Zeela'Kaan vas Illium- An information broker and fairly-frequent contact that Rana met through Varia. She's the one responsible for finally realizing that Nera was actually Rana's missing daughter, and is part of the reason for their recent reunion. Rana is, needless to say, extremely grateful for this despite not interacting with the quarian much one-on-one. Trivia * Like her daughter, Ranara has sectoral heterochromia in her right eye resulting in a brown spot in an iris that's otherwise green. * Rana has had quite a number of relationships over the years. Most of them have ended badly, but she still remains in contact with a select few and prefers to remain friends with her exes when she can. * Rana doesn't know who Nera's father is and has no intention of finding out. * Despite her frequent one-night stands and disastrous romantic history, Rana would actually love nothing more than to find a romantic partner to stay with long-term, but doesn't hold out much hope for it actually happening. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Forum Dwellers